


A Perfect Match (Sanders Sides)

by Randomhowlter



Series: Human Sanders Sides AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Human!Sides, Human!Sides AU, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomhowlter/pseuds/Randomhowlter
Summary: Virgil and Roman have a lot to work through.  Who has time to worry about the past catching up with you when you're worried about the future punching you in the face?





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil winced inwardly as Roman dragged him away from his brother and new brother-in-law and onto the dance floor. He stood awkwardly as Roman danced smoothly in front of him. It was a fun, bouncy song, not Virgil’s taste, but he was relieved it wasn’t a slow song.

“Are you just going to the stand there?” Roman prodded.

“No.” Roman almost looked hopeful, before Virgil promptly turned on his heel and walked away.

Roman huffed in annoyance. “Virgil, wait!”

Virgil almost hesitated, but instead quickened his pace, exiting the ballroom and standing in the hallway. He stiffened as he felt what he knew was Roman’s hand on his shoulder. “What?” he demanded savagely.

Roman looked taken aback by the acid in his voice. “I...I just...wanted to spend some time with you. It’s been years.”

Virgil deflated slightly. “Whose fault is that?” He almost felt guilty at the hurt look on Roman’s face. Almost.

“I-I’m sorry. For what I did before.”

Virgil snorted. “Oh, cry me a river. Like you said, it’s been years. What’s your aim, Prince?” Roman flinched, opening his mouth, but closing it again.

Virgil growled in frustration and turned to walk away, but Roman’s next words stopped him in his tracks. “I bought your poetry books.” He begrudgingly turned back to Roman, who seems surprised that he is holding his gaze. He faltered slightly, “I-I bought them all. I read through every poem.”

Virgil finally averted his eyes. Very few people knew him well enough to know how raw and vulnerable those poems were. Of these, the only person he was wary of was the last person he expected to read them. The one who happened to be standing in front of him.

“You...what?”

“I...I didn’t realize…”

Virgil could feel his breathing becoming shallow. When he spoke, his voice was tight, “Didn’t realize what? That you’d hurt me?” Roman gave him what was possibly a pleading look. “How? You were my best friend, Ro.” Roman flinched at the old nickname. “You were my best friend, and you...you _used_ me.” Virgil’s voice was trembling in anger. “I would have preferred you told me you didn’t like me back and let me get over it, then to jus-just...fuck me and leave me! What kind of best friend… What kind of person plays with emotions like that?”

Roman reached his hand towards Virgil’s face, but hesitated and pulled away. He almost wished he’d touched him. Almost. He finally realized he’d been crying, and he angrily wiped the tears away. “Great. Now I have to go redo my makeup,” he mumbled.

“Virgi-”

He walked away, cutting Roman off, and heading to his hotel room.

*********************

Virgil didn’t bother returning to the wedding. The ceremony was done, the pictures were done, the reception was nearly over, so his job was finished anyway. That had been enough social interaction for the next several months.

He was suddenly very tired. He quickly wiped off his makeup and stepped into the shower. When he had finished, he put on his favorite hoodie and some loose sweatpants. Settling into his blankets, he opened his laptop and started watching Steven Universe.

Losing himself in the simple cartoon comedy, he began to relax. Several episodes, he began to drift off...wait. Was that a knock at the door? He listened, still half-asleep, and sat up when he heard it again, even louder. “Coming,” he grumbled.

He opened the door to a startled looking Roman, who had his fist up to knock again. He quickly lowered it, and Virgil’s eyes immediately went to the bunch of purple roses in his hand.

However, he did not miss Roman’s immediate blush and sudden fascination with the doorway above his head. He suddenly felt very aware of how low his sweatpants were resting on his hips, and shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets at an attempt to push the material down to cover the band. He waited.

Roman cleared his throat, and met Virgil’s eyes. “These are for you,” he said, holding out the flowers.

Virgil frowned, confused. “Why?”

“It’s...an apology. And a request. To start over.”

Virgil leaned against the doorway, fiddling with the drawstrings of his hoodie. Roman had dropped him, ignored him, left him. For _years_. And then he suddenly shows up again out of nowhere. “Why now? How do I know you won’t just leave again?”

There was something like desperation in Roman’s eyes. He took a deep breath, and Virgil could tell he was about to give a speech. “I was an idiot as a kid. I was selfish, arrogant, and unappreciative of what I had. I still am, to some degree. But I’m working on bettering myself. I didn’t realize just how bad I was until I broke up with Logan, and--”

Virgil held up a hand. “You dated Logan?!”

Roman froze, his mouth still open, then found his voice again, “Oh. I forgot you weren’t there for that conversation. Yes, years ago, Logan and I dated briefly. We were hardly compatible. He was someone trying to force himself to have an emotional connection, and I was...trying to drown my guilt. It didn’t end well for either of us.” Roman was now fiddling with the petals on one of the roses. “Anyway, after that, I started trying to improve myself. I wanted to reach out to you, but I wouldn’t let myself until...until I felt like I had become good enough to be your friend again.” He sighed. “But I’ll be moving to New York soon, and when the wedding invitation came, I knew that it was now or never. So I came.”

Virgil considered this for a moment. Roman seemed sincere, and Virgil had always been able to tell. Even after years apart, his mannerisms and body language was as familiar to Virgil as Patton’s, or even Logan’s now.

Roman shifted uneasily in the silence and began to ramble, “Look, I know you don’t owe me forgiveness or anything, I truly was shitty. I just...I’ve missed you. I regretted leaving you every day, and even if you accept my apology, I will probably never forgive myself for doing it.” Virgil heard in Roman’s voice the all-too-familiar spiral of thoughts that he constantly experienced. “I don’t deserve your forgiveness or your friendship, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come back, I should have just stayed awa--”

“Do you wanna watch Steven Universe?” Virgil interrupted, knowing Roman would plunge into a pit of self-hate if he let him continue his train of thought.

“I...W-What?” Roman asked shakily, surprised.

Virgil took the roses from him, frowning at the one that had now been stripped of its petals in Roman’s agitation. He moved into the room, indicating that Roman follow him. “I was watching Steven Universe. You can watch with me. If you want.”

Roman opened his mouth, then closed it, apparently deciding against arguing, and walked into the room. Virgil tossed him a spare T-shirt and pajama pants, as Roman was still in his suit from the wedding. “Bathroom’s over there.”

He flopped onto the bed, and Roman sat on the other side once he had changed, careful to keep some distance between himself and Virgil.

Virgil noticed this, but did not move to close the gap.

They sat in silence for a while, watching episode after episode. It did not escape Virgil’s notice that Roman mouthed the lines with the characters. He suppressed a smile, somewhat happy to know that that particular habit of Roman’s had persisted from their childhood.

As his fatigue from the stress of the day caught up to him, Virgil began drifting off, barely noticing when Roman closed the laptop and set it aside. He did notice, however, when Roman moved to leave, and whispered, “Wait. Stay.”

Even through his sleep-fogged brain, every fiber of his being was screaming at him. What was he doing? Was he trying to get his heart broken again? He was being an idiot! He’s inviting heartbreak, and at this point he deserves it. He swallowed and pushed down the frantic thoughts, which stilled as Roman whispered in response, “...Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Without hesitation. How weak. It’s been years and he’s still putty when it comes to Roman. He somehow convinced himself he was over it, yet he had never dated anyone. And now, everything’s flooding back, too quickly for his liking. Was he to believe that Roman had really changed? He bit back the thoughts angrily, and breathed slowly to quiet them.

Roman had laid down on his side of the bed, and they both stared at each other in silence, trying to gauge the other’s thoughts. Virgil could not help but notice the one, two, three inches between their noses.

Roman reached out a hesitant hand, sending a silent “Is this ok?” to Virgil, who nodded, unsurprised that their ability to communicate nonverbally had remained as well. Roman began delicately stroking his hair. Virgil sighed into the contact. It had been so long, too long, since someone had touched him so simply, save Patton’s hugs, and Logan’s occasional squeezes on his shoulder. He could hear Roman humming, could see his chest rising and falling in time with Virgil’s own breathing.

His eyes began to close again, and with his next breath, an intense calm suddenly swept over him. He gasped quietly, and Roman paused his movements in concern. “Should I…?” He trailed off as Virgil shifted to close the space between them, their noses and foreheads touching. Then he froze, not really knowing what he was asking until Roman answered, shifting ever so slightly to connect their lips.

It was as electric as it had been before, but probably more so, because this time, this time, Roman was there. This time, he wasn’t going anywhere. Virgil could feel that promise to stay, and the sensations that jolted through him with that one kiss melted away his “What ifs?”. That kiss held every “I miss you”, every “Was I not good enough?”, every “I hate myself for hurting you”, every single emotion shoved down and locked away over several years.

But then Roman broke away abruptly, and Virgil’s fears came flooding back as he murmured in a husky voice, “I can’t...no.” Virgil heart quivered with anxious tension, until he realized what Roman meant. He could feel Roman hard against his hip, and could feel a certain part of himself twitching in response, but Roman continued, “I’m not going to do this to you again. I have to...I have to do this right this time.”

And for the first time that night, his anxiety quieted, truly quieted, not just jolted away by a kiss. He smirked teasingly, “All right then, Princey. What’s your plan?”

Roman smiled hopefully. “Let me take you to dinner?”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “How cliché,” he jabbed, but he was smiling fondly.

Roman shushed him. “Nope, I’m taking you out, and you’re not going to shoot down every date idea I have. We’re going to dinner.”

Virgil chuckled, “Fine. But when I pick, we’re doing something fun.” Now it was Roman’s turn to roll his eyes and chuckle, and Virgil nuzzled against him, feeling the soothing vibrations of his laugh run through his chest and into Virgil. It did not take long for him to fall asleep.

Only, when he woke up some hours later, around 4 in the morning, he instantly noticed the empty space beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton make their first guest appearance :)  
> Bit of fluff. Enjoy it, cause it'll be the only fluff you get for awhile. (evil laughter, clears throat) sorry loves!

He sat up quickly, his head swimming. Had Roman left him again? Had he…had he dreamed everything?

No...no. Roman’s suit was on the chair. Then where…? Oh. Virgil relaxed as he heard the faint sound of water running. Roman must have gotten up to take a shower.

Virgil reached for his phone, spying a text from Patton. He answered vaguely, as he often did, realizing he had left the reception without telling his brother.

He laid down again, scrolling aimlessly through Tumblr as he waited for Roman to exit the shower. When he did, he was surprised to see Virgil awake. “Oh dear, did I wake you?”

Virgil shook his head, not moving from his position. Roman moved to lay beside him, but hesitated. He seemed uncertain. “Is this still ok? I know you were a little tired when we talked earlier...I won’t hold it against you if you changed your mind. About me.”

Virgil blinked up at him. Instead of responding he merely held out his arms, and Roman entered them cautiously, as if waiting for Virgil to change his mind any second. Virgil held Roman to his chest. “As much as I tried, I never hated you. I was never able to. I tried to forget you, but that didn’t work either. We never...we never got closure, I think, and that’s why it’s been so hard for us to...move on, I guess.” Roman sighed against him, and Virgil began to feel hot tears slowly soaking through his shirt. “I’m willing to give this a shot, because I do believe you’ve changed. This way, at least, if it ends, we’ll know for sure. And if it doesn’t…” He pulled Roman away from him gently to look him in his tear-filled eyes. “Then we both have our best friend back. And who better to spend the rest of your life with?”

Roman clung tightly to him, and Virgil pulled back slightly, smirking down at him. “So...where did you have in mind for dinner?”

*********************

_Two years later..._

“Logan! Hurry up!”

“But Patton, which tie?!”

“I don’t care which tie, we’re gonna miss the birth of our children, MOVE!”

“Light purple shirt, dark purple tie!!” Virgil yelled up the stairs.

“Thank you, Virge, more helpful than _someone_.”

Patton threw his arms up in exasperation, fidgeting impatiently in the living room as he waited for Logan. “Relax, Patton, labor can take hours, you’re not gonna miss anything,” Virgil offered without looking up from his phone.

“When you and Roman are in this situation, you’ll be worse than me,” Patton jabbed.

Virgil laughed wryly, “ _If_. I don’t really think Roman wants kids.”

Logan finally made his way down the stairs, hastily combing his hair as he did. Patton joked gently, “Lo, it’s not like it’s our wedding day, the babies won’t even be able to see you.”

“I know, but...I wanna make a good impression on their birth mother.” They began making their way to the car, Virgil trailing slowly behind.

“She already picked us and has met us several times, and I promise you, she won’t give a rat’s tail what you look like with what she’ll be going through,” Patton reassured, then said in a dangerously sweet voice, “Virgil, do me a favor, please? Quit texting your boyfriend for two seconds and get in the car. If I miss seeing my children coming into the world because of your codependence, I swear, I’ll kill you both, ‘k?”

Virgil laughed, but got in the car. “He’s landing soon. He’ll grab a taxi and meet us at the hospital.”

Logan stared at him from the passenger seat, “He’s landing _soon_? Did he buy in-flight wifi just so he could text you during a two hour flight? How do you two manage when you travel overseas?”

“Barely,” Virgil responded. Logan shook his head.

They arrived at the hospital soon enough, with minimal screaming at Patton to “slow the fuck down before you get us killed!” Logan and Patton made their way to the room, while Virgil moved to the waiting area.

After a while, he put a dollar into the vending machine, reaching to grab a bag of chips, when Logan reappeared beside him. Virgil jumped, startled. “Jesus, Logan. Why aren’t you in there?”

Logan fiddled with his tie. “I-I came to...get a bottle of water.”

Virgil stared as he shakily attempted to put change into the machine. After five tries, he succeeded, only to punch in the wrong numbers and extract a Fanta instead. “You alright, Logan? You look a little pale.”

“Me? Y-yes, I’m fine.”

Virgil hesitated. “You sure?”

“I just...I’m rather useless in emergency situations. I have memorized hundreds of medical procedures and first aid routines, yet if anything remotely bloody or painful happens, I freeze up instantly.” Logan looked down, fiddling with the cap to the soda. “I don’t want to miss the birth of my children, but at the same time...I don’t want to be a deadweight in the room when she needs as much help as possible.”

Virgil pondered this, unsure how to help Logan. “Look, you said she has no family, right? You don’t need to be in there knowing what to do, that’s what the doctors are for. Just be supportive, do what Patton does, he’s a natural at these things, somehow.”

Logan nodded, taking a deep breath before heading back to the room.

Not long after that, Roman entered, much to Virgil’s delight. He stood, smiling, moving to give him a kiss hello, and they sat together, talking about their days apart.

“I’m going to Morocco in a few days,” Virgil said, leaning into Roman.

“I know,” Roman sighed, “Must you travel so much without me?”

“Must you rehearse so much?” Virgil retorted teasingly.

“Virgil…” he grumbled.

Virgil chuckled. “What’s wrong?”

“I just...I worry about you. You travel alone all the time, and I know you love travelling, but I don’t feel like you’re safe.”

Virgil pulled away from Roman to look at him. “Hey, worrying is my job remember?” he joked, before asking more seriously, “Why is this coming up now?”

“I...I don’t know. I’m sorry. I guess with just all the things you see on the news, it’s hard not to worry.”

Virgil knew all too well. “I’ll be ok, I promise. I travel with groups, and I make sure to do a lot of things to stay safe. You know how anxious I get. I never leave without an outlined plan.”

Roman nodded, though he still looked worried. Virgil sighed and let it go, leaning against Roman once more.

A few hours later, Virgil had fallen asleep on Roman, who had begun reviewing his lines, when the nurse came in. “Excuse me, are you Virgil?” she asked.

Roman nudged Virgil awake. “H-huh? Are the babies here?”

The nurse nodded, smiling brightly. “Yes! One boy and one girl.”

Virgil stood. “I can’t believe I’m an uncle,” he said, shaking his head, smiling.

They followed the nurse to the room, where Patton and Logan stood with the babies, their birth mother having been moved to a different room to recover.

Patton and Logan looked exhausted, but happy. “Virgil, Roman,” Patton grinned at them as they walked in. “Meet Honey Aryn and Hugo Alan. Virgil, you’re an uncle!”

Virgil smiled softly, murmuring, “Yeah, looks like I am. May I?” He extended his arms, and Patton passed him the sleeping baby girl.

“Roman, would you like to hold Hugo?” Roman squeaked in excitement and nodded. Logan passed him the tiny infant, explaining, “Hugo means ‘bright in mind and spirit’, and Alan after Alan Turing, a computer scientist who revolutionized decoding during WWII.”

Roman grinned, looking down at the child. “Any significance behind Honey’s name, Patton?”

Patton shrugged, smiling. “I just thought it was cute.”

The new parents seemed to be in a happy daze; Logan put his arm around Patton, as Patton leaned into him, sighing.

Roman looked up from the tiny bundle in his arms to see Virgil enchanted by the one in his. It was at that moment that Honey chose to start crying, but Virgil barely blinked. He simply rocked her gently, allowing her to grasp his finger, and wiggling her pacifier a little. Her hiccupping cries stilled soon enough, and Virgil smiled.

“You’re not too bad with kids, Sunshine,” Roman grinned.

“Heh. I guess not.” Virgil was still looking at the baby.

Roman laughed lightly and handed Hugo back to Logan, kissing the child’s cheek as he did. He felt warm as the infant turned its head towards him.

After a minute, Virgil reluctantly passed Honey to a waiting Patton. “You kiddos go on home. We’ll come back in a bit.” Patton handed Virgil the house keys, and they made their leave.

Virgil still had a small smile on his face. “You’re so cute when you smile, you know that?”

Virgil blushed, covering his face with his sleeve. Roman moved his arm and kissed his cheek. “Ever think we’ll do that someday?”

Virgil blinked in surprise. “What? Have kids?” He shrugged. “Maybe. When I stop travelling so much.”

“Do you not want kids? We don’t have to, of course.”

“I-I don’t know. I never really thought about it; I thought you wouldn’t want kids.”

It was Roman’s turn to shrug. “I’ve never been against it. I wouldn’t mind teaching my child to sing and dance and create. I wouldn’t mind being a parent with you.”

Virgil smiled sadly, “I don’t think I’d be a very good dad.”

Roman scoffed, “Nonsense. You’d make a better dad than me. Did you see how you held Honey back there?”

Virgil laughed dryly, “Getting a baby to calm down once does not mean I would make a good dad. What about when they don’t stop crying? When they get sick? When they don’t listen? I don’t think I’d handle it very smoothly.”

“Well…” Roman took his hand. “You would learn on the way. That’s how it goes. And you wouldn’t be alone.”

Virgil smiled, squeezing Roman’s hand. “Yeah...maybe it’ll something to consider for the future.”

Roman kissed his forehead. “We can talk about it later. For now, I wanna savor the next few days with you before your trip.”

“Right. Could be my last days, wanna make those memorable,” Virgil joked.

Roman’s face fell. “Please don’t joke about that, my love.”

Virgil looked at Roman apologetically. “Ok, I won’t. I’m sorry.”

Another hand squeeze and a worried smile.


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER! I'm really sorry...

Hey everyone! I feel really bad for posting this, I know this is one of my more popular fics. I don't think I'll be continuing this story. I'm really sorry, but a whole lot has happened in my life since I started writing it and I lost sight of where I wanted this to go. I want to focus my energy on finishing I Will Be Your Shield, I Can't Make You Love Me, and starting an outlaws, modern Bonnie and Clyde type Logince AU. I hope you guys will check out my other fics, but I completely understand if this was the only one you were interested in.  
I'm so sorry again!  
Thank you all for your support <3


End file.
